


Wonderland Kills

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Songs as Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Smut, music refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe in fairy tales... but I believe in you and me,"</p><p>"Take me to Wonderland."</p><p> </p><p>~Short Frostiron music fic. Based off of the song 'Wonderland' by Natalia Kills~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland Kills

__

_Why does this always happen to **me**!?_ Tony thought to himself as he was forced to take off his suit in the middle of some godforsaken forest.

He had been shot down by one of Doom's bots while he was trying to shoot at Loki. The god had been showing up frequently lately (pleasing late night ones at that) and just wouldn't leave him alone! Don't get him mistaken though, it was nice to have someone (and a god at that) very attractive vying for his attention. That didn't mean that he would abandon everybody else. Call it a weakness, but he couldn't just up and leave without anyone to take his place. Rhodey was good, but he wasn't Ironman. No one disregarded their own life so recklessly like him. He was one of a kind.

Or so he thought.

Since he couldn't hear the sounds of battle anymore, that obviously meant that his earpiece was down. Great, now he had to trudge all the way back to the city.

Something grabbed his arm and he jumped. Whipping around, he found out that it was only a tree. A very creepy one at that. It looked as if it was screaming at him to 'get out'. Tony shuddered and quickened his pace. These woods were giving him the creeps.

This whole situation reminds him of these fairy tales his mother used to read to him before he went to sleep at night. He had adored those stories, thinking that he could be a Prince in peril waiting for his Knight in Shining Armor to come and save him. But after she died in a car crash along with Howard, he stopped believing in fairy tales.

One of the stories were called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was _not_ Snow White in this instance... but it seemed that he was stuck inside of this forest.

After about thirty minutes of jogging back the way he thought he came, Tony sat down on top of a stump at the edge of a clearing and caught his breath. As he turned his head to look at the clearing, he heard a growl. Across the clearing, he saw a pack of wolves crowded around a downed doe. It's neck and stomach were torn open and guts were spilling out. There were about five wolves in all. And four of them were creeping toward him slowly, getting ready to attack.

Tony almost laughed hysterically. Here was _another_ fairy tale reference! He was in no way Red Riding Hood... but it looks as if the wolves were about to get him.

He jumped up and ran like hell.

Tony could hear them howl and take up the chase. He giggled a bit. Running away would be so much harder in some glass stilettos like Cinderella. Ooh, _that's_ how she lost her slipper so easily. He had NO idea were that thought came from, but whatever.

He then saw a Magnolia tree with branches low enough for him to grab onto. Tony took a swift turn and leaped into the air. One of the wolves grabbed onto his leg and bit down hard. Tony let out a pained shout. That fucking hurt! He twisted and swiftly kicked the wolf in the nose. The wolf yelped and let go, letting Tony climb the rest of the way into the tree safely.

The wolves jumped and snapped at his ankles, but they couldn't get into the tree. Tony considered this a success. But he started to feel dread when two of the wolves ran back to the carcass, while the rest of them sat and stayed. Waiting for him to come down. Shit.

It had been about twenty minutes or so when the engineer heard one of the wolves yelping and a few more growling. He looked down right as Loki zapped the rest of the wolves and making them run away.

He tried to keep the surprise off of his face as he sighed loudly. "I don't need a knight in shining armor you know. Since, I've already taken off all of my armor." Damn, what was up with today?

Loki looked up at him and laughed. "Ah, Stark. You never cease to amuse me. You obviously needed me, and I have shining armor. Now, what does that say about you?"

Tony tried not to, but he snorted at that. "Shut up" He leaned back on his branch. Not planning on getting down.

Loki noticed this too and raised an eyebrow. "Now, now no need to hide in your," He looked up and down the length of the tree. "proud castle. Get down here before I make you."

Tony laughed disbelievingly. "Yeah right, as if I'm coming down so you can get me. Beast." He added as an afterthought.

Loki's eye twitched at that, but he managed to smooth his features before he spoke again. "I am NOT a BEAST. But, I can hardly say that you are not a beauty." He leered.

"Flattery is nice, and it can get you a lot of places," He returned the leer. "but I'm still not getting down."

Loki smiled then. Oh dear. And then promptly shot down the branch he was currently sitting on. "SON OF A-!!" Tony clenched his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

The impact never came. He opened his eyes slowly, and found out that he was encased in strong, warm, Leather and metal clad arms. Looking up, Tony came face to face with the god of mischief. He giggled nervously. He was really starting to like being in his arms and not wanting to move at all.

Tony gulped. "What? Is this the part where you give me the kiss of true love?"

Loki chuckled. Tony felt the vibrations coming out of the god's chest and into his side. "Who needs true love as long as you can love me truly?" His smile was dazzling.

"Destroying my city and late night romps in the dark not enough for you sweetheart?" No one ever said that he was nice under pressure.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. "No Stark, it is not." He lifted his hand from his chest (how the hell did it get there?) and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I want it all, but I want you more." He took his hand away and conjured a golden apple from out of nowhere and held it in front of Tony's face. "I will ask you as many times as it takes Stark. Will you join me for all eternity?"

Loki had been asking that for the past month. And every time he did, Tony said no. Tony sighed. _Not this again._ "Will you wake me up, if I do eat your poison apple?"

Loki was the one who sighed this time. "Odin Almighty! How many times do I have to tell you?! _Idunn's apple is not poisonous._ It will only make you immortal."

Tony shook his head. "Even though I think that being immortal would be _awesome_ , I can't. I wont leave my friends behind to face your wrath!"

"Who ever said that I would continue to attack the city when I finally have you?" Loki actually looked confused.

Tony stopped. "Wait, you mean you wont?" He was stunned. All this time he had thought that Loki just didn't give a damn.

"Of course not! We can stay here until all of your so called 'friends' have deceased, and then we can travel the universe. Together." Loki was starting to look hopeful.

Tony sighed. His resolve was starting to melt away. "I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in happy endings." Loki was starting to look disheartened. "But..." Loki's head snapped back up. "...I believe in you and me." He grabbed the golden apple. "Take me to Wonderland." He was about to take a large bite, but Loki stopped him.

Loki winced at the questioning look Tony sent him. "Before you do that, I should tell you that the process of turning immortal in going to take about three weeks." Loki nodded as if he had just done a good deed.

While Tony did appreciate the god telling him that, it didn't quite sit well with him. "Three weeks?! Having your lifespan stretch freakishly long to the point of knowing that you'll never die of old age takes that long?!"

"Well... yes." Loki seemed as though that was a good enough answer.

Tony sighed yet again. "Loki, I- When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night, my- my dreams conceal some things that make me want to hide and never come out." He had never told anyone this, but seeing as he was going to spend the rest of his eternity with him he might as well. "I didn't let you into my tower just because you showed me your magic powers. I let you in because you held those concealed things at bay." Tony took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid to face a bit, or even a lot, of danger. I wanted all of the love, the money, and the perfect ending. But I know that you wanted the same as I did, so don't try to pretend that you didn't."

He said the last part as Loki was about to open his mouth to protest. He shut it reluctantly. "You know now that all I want to do now is to show you how good we could be together." Loki walked up to Tony until they where standing chest to chest. Tony could feel Loki's breath puffing the side of his cheek. "I want to love you through the night forever." He brought his face up close. "We'll be a sweet disaster." Their mouths crashed together, fighting for dominance. Tony quickly conceded. Loki brought up his knee and wedged it between his thighs.

Tony moaned and pulled his mouth away. "Don't you think that having sex in the woods is a bit, you know, unsanitary?"

Loki grunted."Who cares as long as I make you feel amazing?"

Tony's breath hitched. "Good point." And he dived back into the kiss. This wasn't like their other meetings. No, this time there was a sense of desperation, but passion and tenderness. They both got hard fast. Loki shoved both of their pants down, and he might have ripped his, but Tony didn't give two shits about it right now. Loki mumbled the usual spell for making him loose and slick, and then the next thing Tony knew, Loki had him against a tree and was shoving his member inside of him. Tony moaned. "Oh fuck. No matter how many times we do this, it still feels shocking to the senses."

Loki chuckled. "Good." And then he started up a punishing pace. Both of their moans, groans and sighs echoed through the woods. Loki clenched his hand around Tony's forgotten member, and started stroking it furiously.

Tony whimpered. "Loki... I-I gotta-" Loki stroked him even faster. "Ah!"

Loki leaned forward and bit Tony's ear. "Come for me." He growled into his ear.

Tony writhed at his god's tone and came with a cry. (There was a chipmunk nearby when he did... Let's just say the little guy is now traumatized, wet, and albino.) Loki came also not too long after that.

Loki whispered a spell that cleaned them both up and fixed Tony's pants. Probably so he wouldn't get yelled at. Sneaky bastard.

The god put Tony down and they pulled their clothes back on. (They had both ended up naked _somehow_.)

Loki leaned down and kissed Tony tenderly. "I have to get a few things ready. But after that, shall we begin?" Loki smiled at him sweetly.

"...Fine. Just let me give the other guys an excuse to not expect me around for about three weeks."

Loki nodded his assent. "I shall wait for you in your tower. Or castle as we are calling it." Loki smirked and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

 

///

 

When Tony had finally gotten everybody to agree not to contact him in three weeks, he went back to his 'castle' and saw Loki sitting patiently on the couch.

Tony walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Alright, everything is set up so let's get this party started."

Loki smiled and gave him the golden apple. "How did you phrase it earlier? I'll take you to Wonderland."

Tony laughed and laid on the couch next to Loki. "Well then, I'll see you in Wonderland."

Loki's smile looked as though it was the sun braking through the clouds. "Yes, in Wonderland." Tony ate the apple and fell into a deep sleep.

 

///

 

When Tony opened his eyes, he knew that he wasn't human anymore. And it felt _amazing_. But the best part was that he had someone very special to share it with. Sure, seeing all of his friends wilt away and die wouldn't be very fun, but they'll get through it. All of his life, he only wanted someone to rescue him and love him dearly for him. Not the playboy mask that everyone thought that he was. He couldn't wait to start his new eternity with Loki.

Exploring their Wonderland.

Together.

 

 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever wants to hear the song, click on the link!
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSjophjlnX4


End file.
